Tessia's Revenge
by blazingales
Summary: After feeling betrayed, Tessia now harbours a burning hatred for knights and wants to destroy them all!


Greetings everyone :D Ok this story is the follow-up of my manga so you might be slightly confused about what happens here but…oh well enjoy!

* * *

The wind blew silently over a red-haired woman's face. A leaf, which stuck out of her mouth, swayed from side to side gently, caressing her mouth. Her eyes were closed as she tried to listen to where the wind was coming from. Such a skill was only granted to those who specialized in killing and assassination. The Assassin Cross. The young lady was sitting on top of a building which was completely dried to dust and looked as if it were about to crumble. Her ears twitched. Something was approaching her. It sounded like large feet, pounding on the ground and she could hear faint squawks. It was coming nearer and nearer.

"Tessia!!!"

Instantly, the red-haired assassin drew out her katars only to find that a Lord Knight on a pecopeco was waving at her from the ground.

"Hey Tessia! Come down from there! I have something I want to tell you."

Tessia sighed. She slotted her katars back into their holders and dropped down from the building.

"Sup. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah. Guess what…?"

"….what…"

"You are SO gonna burst out laughing when you see this" giggled the lord knight.

"_She's usually mature than this..._" thought Tessia. "What is it?"

"I got an Injustice card! It's so hilarious! Here, take a look at it."

The lord knight gave the assassin a small card. On the back of it was an eye and on the front there was a picture of a Hunter kicking naked Injustices on the balls.

"…that is the sickest card I have ever seen…"

"I know! That's why it's so funny!" laughed the knight as she rolled about on the ground.

"Gah you make me sick…I thought you were here to hide from that Paladin."

The knight stopped laughing and looked back at her friend.

"Yeah I still am. Hope he never finds out I'm hiding here…"

"If he does you tell me and I'll kick his ass back to Valhalla."

There was silence but then the two friends burst out laughing.

"Aww man you wish you could do that. He'll smash you to bits if you even dared. So, how's being an Assassin Cross working out for you?"

"It's pretty ok. I've got a lot of crap on me. They're really quite demanding that you do a good job but I really can't be bothered. I am forever a mercenary even though I'm not an 'actual' one but at least the pay is pretty good."

"You know, you're gonna get into trouble if they find out. You might get kicked out of the guild."

"I don't give shit. Let them do it if they dare. Also I think I can here a newbie calling your name."

Indeed Tessia was right. A novice was running towards the knight.

"AlexAdir! AlexAdir!"

The knight was starting to get irritated with each call the novice said. Tessia knew this as her friends fist was shaking violently and she smiled.

"Waddaya want…."

The novice stopped to catch his breath.

"AlexAdir will you please tank me?"

"No. I never tank for anyone now go away and do it yourself."

"Butbut-"

"C'mon Tess we're leaving."

The knight saddled her steed and they both zoomed away from the novice, leaving a cloud of dust.

"Hey kid. She doesn't really mean that. She's kinda pissed right now and that is a rule you must always remember if your days as a newbie. Never beg for anything and NEVER piss of pros like us, plus what is your name?"

The novice nodded gently and whispered "…motion sickness…"

"…your name is Motion Sickness? What kinda parents give their kid a name like that…"

"Well I heard they gave me this name because I was always sick…"

"I can see why…anyway later kid. If you need help, apart from tanking, leave a note with a needle stuck to it somewhere around here. I lurk here rather than Morocc nowadays."

"Hai!" saluted Motion Sickness.

"Good kid" and with that Tessia leapt from building to building to catch up with her friend.

* * *

It was nearly night and Tessia still couldn't find her friend. This worried her. She began to panic, her heart beating at a unusual rate. She felt her heart was about to explode at any second. For her to take so long to find a knight was not likely to happen. How hard can it be to find a knight on a pecopeco? You can't miss the bird's constant squawking and the knight's big, fat chunky armour. Well, not as chunky as the Paladins armour. She stopped when she reached the tower of Rachel. She felt like Spider-man because of the feeling that she was so high up.

"_Tessia this is no time to start singing the Spider-man theme or think like him_" she thought to herself. Not knowing what to do she tried to remember what her teacher told her at a time like this.

"_When you cannot find the one you want to find, always listen and they will come to you._"

Tessia sat on the edge of the tower and listened. She hated when she had to do things such as this. It was so boring. Her ears began to twitch. She heard cries of help. It was coming from the north. She dashed off leaping from buildings again and she put strain on her legs to go fast.

"_Please be OK Alex…_"

She arrived at a strange forest. It looked a lot like the Hidden Temple but it wasn't. There was something about the forest that made her shake in fear. Her eyes began to squirt tears that rolled down her face and dropped silently on the ground. She felt that her world was about to be consumed into total darkness. Fear was creeping all over her. She closed her eyes hoping that it was all just a dream but when she opened them again. Everything was black. She couldn't see the trees anymore or hear the cries of her friend. Everything was just black. She looked down and it looked as if she was floating in space except there were no stars and there were no traces of light.

"_I think I'm going to be sick…_"

She clasped her right hand over her mouth to prevent her from vomiting. Her chest was getting stabbing pains which made her fall on the ground. Her arms were feeling like jelly. Her legs wouldn't move. She could do nothing to save herself. She felt like a failure.

"_What a mess. I'm sorry Noir_."

* * *

The pain wouldn't go away. She lay there, in the eternal darkness, not moving and not breathing. She felt like she was dead. She could also feel hot breathing on her neck. Her eyes opened sharply and her hand slapped the face that was next to her neck.

"Glad to see you're awake."

It was a man, wearing robes of immaculate colours. He wore a gold tiara that went across his forehead. His hair was a nice shade of brown and it was tied back in a ponytail. "How are you feeling?"

Tessia got up and starred at the man. He looked too much like a woman but he was defiantly a man because of the robes he wore and his figure was no where near of a woman's. "I-I'm alright."

"Good. And if you're wandering where you are, you're in Valhalla."

He got up and walked towards a nearby window.

"When you're feeling better, call for me. My name is Mordecai."

The man left the room leaving Tessia in shock. "_How the hell can I possibly be in Valhalla?!_" She was shouting in her head and went back to sleep since all those weird thoughts made her dizzy.

* * *

Mordecai was sitting next to Tessia. He watch her eyes twitch. He found this amusing. He closed his eyes and put his hand over Tessia's forehead. In her mind she was in that darkness again, floating about and not knowing what to do. He whispered into her mind "Tessia, I know you must feel frightened but you must listen to my words. Eventually, you will go insane due to a feeling that I cannot even put to words so what I ask of you to is not be driven by anger or jealousy. It is for your own good and for the rest of the world."

She heard his voice but when she woke up, she was in the centre on Morocc. People were crowding round her and some kids were still poking her with a stick. She stood up, embarrassed, and walked away. What did the Mordecai mean by what he said? Questions filled her head and in the distance she saw her friend. She felt happy and ran towards her but stopped to see that she was with other people. Tessia never knew them but she knew their names. The female Priest, Imoen, another Assassin Cross called Alpha and Omega and the stupid Paladin called Arbiter. They were talking but Tessia wanted to know 'what' they were talking about so she leapt to a nearby building and tried her best to listen to what they were talking about.

"Hey I managed to get a Nightmare Terror Card." giggled Imoen.

"Really?! That's amazing!" gasped AlexAdir

"Yeah and I'm going to give it to you Alex as a present from a good friend."

"Oh wow. Thanks Imoen. I'm gonna slot it into my armour later."

"_You traitor"_ shouted Tessia in her mind. "_That was for the Valkyrie Helm quest we were making together!_"

"Oh yeah" It was Alpha and Omega. "I managed to get this."

He held out a Dark Blinker. Everyone gasped.

"Wow how did you manage to get that?" asked Alex.

"Through hard work I guess hehe."

"Hey Alex you wanna come to the Odin Temple with me? You too Imoen and you Alpha if you want to." asked Arbiter.

"I'd love to!!! We're all going!" squealed Alex.

"_I've heard enough."_ Tessia left in anger and went to her favourite place whenever she wanted to be alone. The Pyramids. "_I don't care if this is anger Mordecai but with something like this I can no longer tolerate with it._"

* * *

_Valhalla_

Back in Valhalla, Mordecai was watching Tessia's every movement.

"You didn't heed my words Tessia. Destruction will fall on your world and soon you will all end up like those of Glast Heim."

He smirked and took out a deck of cards. They were Tarot Cards. He flipped over the first one and on it was the symbol of Death.

"It seems I was correct. Tessia, you will be the one who will destroy everything."

* * *

Notes:

In ro they was supposed to be a mercenary class except I don't think it was successful but their guild is in Morocc Oo (Why the hell is it even there…)

Also, when Tessia was still a regular assassin she used to get people asking for tanks and because of that I got the idea on making them pay me D muahahaha It was fairly cheap though like 1k for a tank. Leech would be 10k but that's for my sage.


End file.
